


Gossamer

by RoseThorne



Category: Slayers (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 17:28:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4754930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseThorne/pseuds/RoseThorne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zelgadis gets himself into a rather compromising situation--one that Xellos decides to take advantage of. </p>
<p>Note: Originally written/posted on AFF on 11/1/2009, but I've been starting to get back into fic and people have encouraged me to post here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gossamer

**Gossamer**  

by Rose Thorne 

Disclaimer: _Slayers_ is owned by a bunch of folks who aren’t me. I’m borrowing them for my perverse pleasure, much as Xellos borrows emotions for his. 

* * *

 

Zelgadis had, in his wonderfully predicable fashion, not been deterred too terribly long from his search for a cure. Even Rezo’s insistence that there was no way to return a chimera to its original form hadn’t convinced him. It was likely that the poor shaman would continue the fruitless search for the rest of his life.

Xellos didn’t know of a successful reversion of a chimera. It had been attempted a few times, to his knowledge, but the survival rate was zero. Additionally, in all of the many bits of the Claire Bible that he had destroyed in his lifetime—after, of course, reading them for his own amusement—he had never encountered the knowledge Zelgadis sought.

He had, of course, never told the chimera this. First of all, Zelgadis would never believe him—he had trusted Xellos to a point, up until he’d learned what he was, but that was long past. He actually had more than simply trusted him, and though Zelgadis had never acted on those emotions, it would have been all too simple to seduce him. Xellos had, unfortunately, missed that window of opportunity.

But, more importantly, the youth was resourceful and had actually unknowingly led him to several legitimate pieces of the Claire Bible. Each time, Xellos had carefully destroyed them without Zelgadis knowing he had ever been there, leaving no trace. He had occasionally replaced the fragments with some useless magical item that only frustrated the shaman, but far more often he let Zelgadis believe that his information had been worthless—which was, in some cases, true.

In this case, it wasn’t so much that his information was worthless, as it was outdated. Xellos had destroyed the Claire Bible manuscript in this crumbling temple decades before Zelgadis was born, long before he was cursed, and, like the other manuscripts, this one had contained nothing that the chimera would find useful.

The temple had, however, become the lair of—judging by the sheer volume of gossamer—a rather large spider. The further into the temple Zelgadis ventured, the thicker the hanging silk became, until he was hacking through it with his sword to get further. Xellos watched his progress with mild interest, as the chimera didn’t seem to be proceeding with caution. He wondered if Zelgadis was assuming this was a natural accumulation, centuries of spider activity taking over the abandoned structure.

It wasn’t long before there was movement in the spidersilk that wasn’t caused by the shaman’s sword, and only that gave warning of an attack; the spider appeared at the same time that it shot sticky webbing at Zelgadis.

The chimera leapt back, only to have his cloak catch in webbing behind him, a trap. But instead of futilely trying to pull lose and opening himself to attack, he immediately pulled at the red jeweled clasp at his chest. He rolled away in time to narrowly avoid capture, abandoning the empty garment just as it was sprayed with a new shot of webbing.

As soon as he was clear, he cast Mono Volt. The spell bounced off the spider’s armored hide as though it were made of Orihalcon, forcing Zelgadis to dodge to avoid getting hit by his own magic. Unsurprising, as the spider had a carapace rather than skin; it had been a poor choice of spell, but Xellos wouldn’t be surprised if other spells were similarly ineffective.

Zelgadis seemed to know that he was at a severe disadvantage in this battle, trapped as he was in the spider’s lair, surrounded by benign spidersilk and sticky webbing that looked the same at a glance, with the creature itself apparently impervious to spells.

Xellos was delighted when he reacted, again, predictably, casting a fire spell near the spider, setting a fire that spread quickly in the flammable gossamer. The flames left only the sticky, impervious webbing behind, and the heat rendered most of that benign, hardening it into a substance that appeared to be almost crystalline.

The shaman’s mistake, however, was in casting a magical shield around himself to shield from the fire instead of casting offensive spells or strengthening his blade with Astral Vine and attacking as the spider scrambled to escape the flames. The spider recovered quickly as the inferno swept away through the rest of the lair, causing only minor damage that only served to enrage the creature. And, possibly worse, the fire had removed any cover Zelgadis may have taken from the spider’s attacks.

As Zelgadis dodged another shot of webbing, he misstepped, his foot rolling on a singed bone. The spider took advantage of that opening; its next shot caught the chimera’s left arm and leg in webbing as he struggled for balance. He lost his footing at the force of the impact, and the webbing adhered to the stone floor, effectively immobilizing those limbs.

Zelgadis cast Goz Vu Rou. While the attack made the spider recoil because of its spiritual effect, the physical aspect only bounced off the spider’s carapace uselessly. It only bought him enough time to free his leg. The next shot of webbing caught his sword arm as he raised it to cut his other arm lose, leaving both arms trapped. The shaman was in the midst of casting Ra Tilt, finally pulling out all the stops, when the spider—having clearly dealt with sorcerers before—silenced him with a well-placed bit of webbing to the face.

The chimera struggled uselessly as the spider bore down on him. While it was tempting to see whether the spider was capable of piercing his stone hide, Zelgadis was useful to him—as well as rather entertaining. A look of confusion passed over the youth’s face when the spider exploded before it reached him. Scorched bits of arachnid flew across the chamber.

Xellos considered his options. Appearing, while entertaining, would alert Zelgadis to his presence and could have the unsavory effect of the chimera giving up his hunt for the Claire Bible either temporarily or permanently. Or, alternately, it could have the amusing effect of making his search even more dogged. The Mazoku hadn’t observed him enough to see how the incident with Rezo’s jar had changed him, if at all. He didn’t want to risk turning his mission back into the infinitely boring chore it had once been; the game it had become was far more enjoyable.

On the other hand, the way Zelgadis was struggling to get loose of his bonds—he was now attempting to wriggle out of his shirt, and Xellos could taste his fear and a little panic; the shaman clearly didn’t want to face whatever had destroyed the spider while still helpless—was rather enticing.

Who was he to look a gift horse in the mouth?

After putting up a strong barrier to ensure that nothing interrupted him, he allowed his Astral projection to take shape on the mortal plane, drinking in Zelgadis’ surprise and then the anger that he had expected. Here, with his faux body, the sight of the chimera tied in gossamer had a physical effect on him. Xellos smiled.

“You do get yourself into the most interesting situations, Zelgadis-san. I wonder how long it would take you to free yourself if I left you here.”

Zelgadis glared. It was almost a shame that the chimera was gagged, as he looked as though he wanted to curse Xellos.

The Mazoku was tempted to remove the webbing from the youth’s face to allow him to speak, but it was entirely possible that he would use his mouth to cast spells that would free him. While it would be simple to restrain him again, it would take time, and Xellos was far too impatient for that.

He wanted to fuck the chimera, now.

Zelgadis didn’t flinch when he came closer and bent over him, clearly expecting that Xellos would free him.

“Of course, seeing you like this… I can’t allow this opportunity to pass, you understand.”

The shaman reacted with confusion, not following his intentions until he reached forward to unbuckle Zel’s sword belt. He kicked at him, struggling futilely, his panic and fear like an aphrodisiac. The Mazoku removed his second belt, the cloth sash that kept his clothing from billowing and getting in his way when he fought. Then Xellos had to smile at the emotion he found looming beneath the surface: desire.

“My, my. It seems that you do still desire me.”

Xellos set the belts aside and settled atop him, straddling his hips, easily avoiding the flailing legs. Crystalline eyes widened as he traced the stones on Zelgadis’ cheek with a gloved finger. The sorcerer made a sound of protest, muffled and unintelligible.

“You never did act on it back then. You may have new reasons, but I should assure you…”

He leaned in as though about to impart a secret, brushing his lips against an earlobe, following the movement when Zel jerked away. The chimera never would have allowed him this close voluntarily, and Xellos took a moment to breath in his scent—clean stone and earth, with a hint of metal that was almost reminiscent of blood. It stoked his arousal.

“You are quite attractive,” he murmured as Zelgadis shuddered beneath him, as he felt a new wave mingled fear and arousal and denial. He knew that his words weren’t the only cause; by now the shaman could feel Xellos’ erection against his stomach.

The Mazoku sat back up, continuing to trace the lines of the chimera’s face with one hand. He carefully removed the scarf that he used to hide his features from around his neck with his other hand, setting it aside. Zelgadis flinched at the removal of even that bit of clothing.

Xellos had no illusions about what he was about to do. Zelgadis was not consenting to this, even if his emotions indicated that he wanted it on some level. But he did intend to make it good for him, if only to open the possibility that he would want it again in the future.

He paused to remove his own gloves, watching as Zelgadis’ eyes followed the movement. His Adams apple bobbed when he swallowed hard, and Xellos could feel his internal battle against his desire.

Then he leaned in again, taking advantage of the chimera’s exposed neck, gently lapping the stone skin above an artery that pulsed faster at the action. He tasted good, and Xellos wanted more, but he held himself back.

“Those other reasons are not enough of an excuse to deny yourself pleasure…” he murmured.

Zel’s shirt was in his way, and there was no way to remove it intact without also destroying the gossamer that bound him. It was a shame given how well-made the shirt was, how well it fit and accented his body, but for the moment Xellos preferred him unclothed and immobile. He hooked one finger in the collar and pulled down, ripping the fabric as though it were tissue paper.

“Or to deny me pleasure,” he finished with a satisfied smile as Zelgadis started to struggle again. He parted the remains of the shirt to expose his chest and sat back to take in the view.

The shaman writhed, and his muscles rippled underneath his stone skin as he strained to get loose from the webbing. It was a pointless effort, as spidersilk was stronger than any other natural material or man-made alloy Xellos had ever seen. The chimera was strong, but not that strong. So Xellos made no attempt to restrain him, instead enjoying the feel of a struggling body beneath him, especially the rather appealing movement of the youth’s hips under his own. Zelgadis subsided after a few minutes and lay still, panting through his nose, his face flushed fetchingly. He refused to look at the Mazoku.

“You’re far too repressed, Zelgadis-san.” He leaned down again and touched Zelgadis’ face, and the shaman’s eyes darted in his direction involuntarily. “It’s unhealthy.”

Then he concentrated on bringing pleasure to the chimera, caressing his upper body with hands and lips and tongue. He knew that Zelgadis’ skin made it difficult for him to feel pleasure—stone didn’t allow for many nerve endings—but Mazoku could operate beyond the physical. Xellos used this ability to help Zelgadis feel what he was doing to his body as though his skin were flesh.

He was pleased when the chimera’s first reaction to those touches was to arch into them and moan deep in his throat, a sound that was muffled but no less arousing. Then Zelgadis caught himself, and Xellos was able to enjoy both the physical sensation of him twisting enticingly underneath him in an effort to get free and his warring emotions—desire clashing with denial.

The Mazoku stimulated Zelgadis’ body, tracing the lines of his chest with his mouth. The youth’s nipples couldn’t harden further—being made of stone, after all—but when Xellos paid special attention to them with his tongue the stone skin around them darkened slightly. His unique chimeric anatomy, how his body responded, so similar and yet so different from a human body, fascinated Xellos, and he pressed on, exploring the hard form that was trapped beneath him. Zelgadis alternated between struggling to get away and moving into his hands and mouth, making sounds of protest and pleasure.

When Xellos shifted, moving to straddle Zel’s knees to put himself in a better position to thoroughly examine the chimera’s lightly muscled stomach, he found that his ministrations had indeed had the effect he had hoped for. When he touched Zelgadis’ erection through the fabric of his pants, the shaman jumped. Shame joined the emotions that were already there when he realized that his body was reacting with pleasure to Xellos’ touch, even if he didn’t want it.

Xellos lifted his head, taking in the sight of Zelgadis sprawled half-naked in front of him. The shaman’s arms were restrained, his right above his head, still clinging to his sword, and his left to the side. His face was flushed with a combination of lust, anger, and shame. His shirt was torn diagonally, the flaps pushed aside to expose his blue pebbled chest. The youth’s torso was every bit as slender as the lines of his clothing had suggested, curving in almost a feminine way, though its defined muscles were most definitely masculine. Xellos let his eyes wander down, to where those curves disappeared underneath Zel’s remaining clothing.

The Mazoku moved back up to straddle his hips, creating just the slightest bit of friction. Zelgadis’ hips jerked, but he avoided the Mazoku’s gaze, his jaw clenched. Xellos went back to caressing his chest enticingly, and was a bit amused when Zelgadis tried not to react. He wasn’t entirely successful, but he was quite capable of being stubborn, and proved that by closing his eyes and concentrating on blocking the priest on the Astral side. That, too, was pointless—about as effective as using a paper shield to block a sword, given that the Mazoku’s natural realm was the Astral plane. But if the chimera was unwilling to appreciate his effort at foreplay, Xellos had no problem foregoing it.

Besides, he was rather eager to get Zelgadis out of his remaining clothing, to see exactly what the folds of his pants and that bulge—which was growing despite the shaman’s force of will—hinted at.

When he got off Zelgadis, the youth’s relief was entertaining; he seemed to think that Xellos intended to let him go. That misconception, of course, disappeared when he quickly pulled off one of Zel’s boots, followed quickly by his sock. The chimera kicked at him, which only allowed Xellos to grab his other leg mid-kick. The other boot joined its mate, and the Mazoku carelessly tossed the sock over his shoulder before leering down at Zelgadis.

“You don’t really think that struggling will do any good, do you?”

He leaned over the shaman, willing his own clothing away with barely a thought, and watched as sapphire eyes widened. Xellos smirked when it took several seconds for Zelgadis to tear his gaze away.

“You know how I am, Zelgadis-san. I take what I want. In the end, you’re mine.”

Zelgadis fought as best he could, restrained as he was, when Xellos reached forward to remove his pants, bucking his entire lower body in an effort to get away. It was all fruitless, the Mazoku inevitably triumphant. He’d even managed to avoid ripping them as he yanked them—pants and underwear at the same time—from the struggling chimera.

Xellos stood back, in part to let Zelgadis catch his breath, but mostly to admire the view. He was pleased to find that the hips curved into muscular thighs, and what had been suggested by the narrow torso was a reality. He was quite well-endowed.

When the shaman recovered and noticed Xellos’ appraising gaze, he shifted as though to hide himself, but there was nowhere to hide. He practically bled shame and horror now, and that was just as arousing as the sight of his exposed body. Xellos knelt beside him, petting him in a reassuring fashion when the youth instinctively tried to curl away.

“I do intend for you to enjoy this,” he murmured, “though would be easier if you stop pretending you don’t want this.”

At this, anger stirred, and the chimera glared at him. Xellos opened his eyes and met the gaze levelly, and Zel shrank away slightly. Even so, he could still feel the desire underneath the fear and anger.

“This can really only end one way. You can either enjoy it or…” He smiled. “Although it might be even better for me if you don’t enjoy it.”

With that he moved, positioning himself in between the shaman’s legs, forcing them apart with his hands and body. Zelgadis’ struggles were somewhat subdued now, as though he had worn himself out. Or perhaps he knew that it wouldn’t matter whether he struggled or not, and was giving up.

The erection that Xellos had carefully built in the chimera was nearly gone, and he was far too impatient for that sort of foreplay again. But while he wanted to fuck Zelgadis, he had no lubricant—having, of course, not expected this turn of events. The only thing immediately available was spider entrails, and even the Mazoku was disgusted by the thought of using those.

He was tempted to just take him without it, but he forced himself to be patient; that sort of pain wouldn’t allow Zelgadis to enjoy what he intended to do to him. And though the chimera was stubborn enough to try to convince himself that it wasn’t pleasurable, Xellos had no intention of giving him an easy argument.

Xellos lowered his head and took the shaman’s fading erection in his mouth without warning. Zel’s entire body jerked at the sensation, and he let out a low moan. His erection quickly returned, and the Mazoku concentrated on bringing him pleasure, dragging it from his body in waves as he swirled his tongue around the head of Zelgadis’ penis with increasing pressure, slowly drawing him deeper.

Beyond that was the shame and denial, the desire, but the emotions were generally stagnant, the stimulation too much for those feelings to come to the surface. As Xellos pushed him toward orgasm, even those were pushed further back, replaced by an increasingly desperate sense of need. The chimera’s body strained toward him, seeking more sensation, trembling as the Mazoku gave it to him.

Xellos was tempted to tease him, bring him to the brink and then pull back, but he wasn’t quite that patient anymore. Instead he pressed on as Zel’s emotions spiraled toward a blissful peak, increasing pressure and suction, cupping his ass and lifting his lower body from the ground to engulf him completely. It didn’t take long to bring Zelgadis to a shuddering climax.

In fact, it took less effort than he had expected; he sincerely doubted that the youth was anything but a virgin. He would have to be much more careful than he had expected. Zelgadis fell into a daze, and Xellos concentrated on gathering enough fluid to use as lubricant. He had swallowed some of it, but the rest he would need if he intended to make this pleasurable.

The shaman jerked to full awareness as Xellos set to preparing him, trying to use the webbing to pull his body away, thrashing uselessly. The Mazoku only bore down on him, moving with him until he couldn’t move any further, wedging his knees under Zel’s ass and making his intentions very clear.

Zelgadis eventually went still, trembling, his eyes clenched shut. Xellos resumed his ministrations, quickly moving to three fingers, ignoring the chimera’s slightly pained protests and twisting them deeper. He knew he’d found his goal when Zelgadis bucked, a hot-white spike of pleasure breaking through the pain and every other emotion.

He removed his fingers and coated his own erection with what was left, placing the tip where the fingers had been. He gripped Zel’s hips none too gently when the youth tried to struggle again, keeping him still.

Xellos entered him in a gentle rocking motion. Despite his care in preparing him, Zelgadis was still a virgin—he let out a muffled yelp at the painful invasion and tried to squirm away. Xellos kept his hips still, frozen by the intensity of the chimera’s pain, by the feeling of textured stone quite suddenly giving way to smooth flesh, the dual sensations excruciatingly magnificent. He had to force himself to push in further, past the tight opening.

He forced himself to hold back then, to give time for Zelgadis to acclimate. The chimera wasn’t bothering to struggle anymore, his breath coming in ragged, almost sobbing gasps. The pain had actually forced tears from him. Xellos leaned up, nuzzling him gently before licking the salty moisture from his face. Zel’s eyes opened at the sensation, but he only stared at the Mazoku blankly, apparently unable to even glare or summon any real emotion.

Xellos moved one hand from his hip to the shaman’s erection, stroking him purposefully, coaxing an erection. Zelgadis’ eyes closed and his head lolled back at the sensation, and a bit of pleasure broke through the miasma of pain. He pushed in deeper, smiling as his thrust elicited a sharp feeling of bliss that shattered the remaining pain, pushing it to the background.

It was fortunate that they were at this point, because Xellos’ patience was gone. He pulled out slightly before thrusting in again, delighting in the mix of pain and pleasure, in the sensation of stone and flesh. He kept one hand on Zel’s erection, stroking in time with his thrusts, pushing the youth’s consciousness toward bliss and away from pain.

Zelgadis’ body responded to his, his hips moving into his movements, craving more, and Xellos gave it to him. He could feel his own awareness spiraling toward ecstasy with the chimera, and he carefully built them both to a peak, then pulling back from his own, bringing Zelgadis to orgasm like an attentive lover. The shaman’s body clenched around him, his emotions spiraling out of control, and drove Xellos to his own climax.

Xellos pulled out when Zelgadis settled, the youth’s daze deepening. He lay alongside the youth, carefully pulling the webbing from his face, letting him gulp in much-needed air. When he brushed his lips across Zel’s, there was no reaction, the chimera too worn out to respond to any more sensation, practically oblivious.

He stayed there for a while, tracing the lines of Zelgadis’ face and body, before rising. Xellos carefully dressed Zelgadis, cut him free of the webbing, retrieved his cloak, and carried him from the temple to the village sprawled nearby.

There he learned that they had hired Zelgadis to kill the spider, which had recently taken to snatching livestock. Xellos let the townspeople assume that the chimera had been the one to destroy it. Ever grateful, they immediately led the Mazoku to the town inn, where Zelgadis was given the best room—not that he was awake to appreciate the gesture.

Xellos left him there long enough to visit a market and prepare for a possible next encounter. Zelgadis slept for several hours even after his return, but the priest waited anyway, wanting to feel his first emotional reaction.

It was more subdued than he had expected—a bit of confusion, realization, followed by a brief burst of anger, disgust, and shame, and then simple acceptance, all within thirty seconds of Zelgadis waking, before he had even opened his eyes.

When Zelgadis see Xellos there, he glared, the anger flaring again. But the fact that it was mixed with lust gave it less impact. The chimera didn’t say anything or even move, and eventually Xellos felt the need to fill the silence.

“I hadn’t realized you were a virgin, Zelgadis-san. It may have been more appropriate for you to have lost it with someone of your own kind.”

He smiled as the anger deepened into hate, but he was surprised by Zelgadis’ reply.

“I guess you’re close enough to the brau demon to count.” The chimera smirked at him, knowing full well how insulting it was for a Mazoku priest to be compared to a lower demon. “I currently have three ‘kinds,’ you bastard.”

They stared each other down for a moment. Xellos was irritated, but also amused at the youth’s quick mind; clearly he wasn’t too terribly traumatized.

“How long have you been following me?” Zelgadis asked.

“Before or after we fought the ghost of Shabranigdu?” Xellos asked cheerfully.

The chimera scowled. “Don’t you have anything better to do?”

He considered telling Zelgadis it was a secret, but given how the shaman’s reactions had surprised him, he wanted to see how he would handle the truth.

“My primary mission is to destroy pieces of the Claire Bible, and you are so good at tracking those down.”

The chimera sat up at that, and Xellos let the implications set in, that not only had he been following him, but that Zel had been successful and hadn’t even realized it. The resulting emotional maelstrom was quite enjoyable.

“How many,” Zelgadis finally asked, resigned.

“About a dozen, give or take.” He paused before continuing. “I do read each fragment before I destroy them, though. There was nothing of value to you in any of them.”

Zelgadis stared at him, clearly sifting through his options. Finally he closed his eyes. “I hate you.”

“That may be.” He waited for the chimera to open his eyes again before leering. “But you also want me. And it’s so much better for you if you’re consenting.”

“So my choices are to consent or you fuck me anyway?” Xellos’ grin widened, and Zel glared. “Some choice.”

Xellos shrugged. “Either way, we both get pleasure. Even if you insist on being stubborn about it.”

Zelgadis was silent for several minutes, and the Mazoku let him mull it over, enjoying his emotions as he considered—desire and disgust, fear and lust, anger and longing. It was the underlying resignation that gave him his answer, moved him to join the chimera on the bed.

This time, Zelgadis didn’t struggle.

**Author's Note:**

> Not my best work, but it’s okay. Written for the Springkink challenge, “bondage, being held down - baby you know how I am, at the end you're always mine” for Xellos/Zelgadis.
> 
> It's bondage, but Zel manages to get himself tied up. That’s still bondage, right?
> 
> I did intend for this to be PWP, but the setup got a bit too intricate, and then about halfway through Xellos, who as everyone knows has no morals, decided that outright non-con wasn’t right. Shifty little bastard.


End file.
